


Botanical Fuck You

by Kitsune_Spyk



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Language of Flowers, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Spyk/pseuds/Kitsune_Spyk
Summary: Barry works in a flower shop to help pay for college when he gets an interesting customer one night.





	Botanical Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was originally from a Tumblr post bit I found it on one of my Facebook pages that I follow.... then I couldn't get it out of my had till it was all written down... I don't !own anything, except the mistakes. even the prompt isn't mine. This is unbeaten all faults are my own and autocorrect... I wrote this on my phone at 4 in the morning after not being able to go back to sleep. Sorry if it's a little cracky...

Barry was bored out of his mind,  not only was all his homework done but also all his orders, for the next week and a half...  Why had he decided to take a job at a florist again?  It had seemed fast paced and like it would be a good distraction from Iris. Oh yea he was seeing the irony now,  -let's work with flowers to forget about the girl named after a flower.  This is totally your best idea yet Allen.- Well that wasn't the only reason he'd taken this job.  He had also thought it could help with his botany class. Boy had he over estimated that usefulness.....  

Barry jumped as the door slammed open and the bells above the door seemed to jingle angrily, Barry looked over and blinked owlishly at the man storming through the pink roses and baby's breath. "Uhhh... can I help you?"

The man stopped and glared at Barry,  Barry blinked a few more times - good his eyes.... no his everything is gorgeous-

The man seemed to look Barry over before responding.  "Are you even old enough to work kid? You know what I don't care,  do you know to say fuck you with flowers?"

" Hey I'm 20 ... Wait...How do you what....?"

"You know what if you can't help me kid I'll go elsewhere. "

"No I can help,  I researched the meanings of the different flowers after I took this job... I just haven't really needed it.  Most people just want something petty." Barry started gathering different flowers while explaining their meanings, "geraniums- stupidity,  foxglove- insincerity, meadowsweet- uselessness, yellow carnations - you  have disappointed me and lastly orange lilies - hatred.  Beautiful and full of fuck you." 

The man grabbed the bouquet, "Thank you, " his eyes dropped down to the name tag for the first time, but didn't seem to stop there as he looked Barry over' "Barry.  This will be perfect for my sister's boyfriend." He pulled out a few folded bills and placed them on the counter before walking out smirking.  

Barry picked up the money and prayed it covered the flowers. As he started counting a piece of paper fell to the counter.  - the guy left $550.... and his number...? When did he have time to write down his number? I may have to give - glances down - Len a call.-

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'm always trying to improve my writing...


End file.
